


Another Time, Another Place

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single parents Chrom and Robin meet through their kids.  Will there be fluff?  Will there be adorableness?</p><p>Count on it.</p><p>As usual I own nothing but my Avatar, Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304137) by [davejaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davejaded/pseuds/davejaded). 



->Become a man

You are now Chrom Shepherd, and here are some facts about yourself. You are a 26 year old man, and father to the brightest daughter in the history of the world, Lucina. Even though she is only four years old, she is smart and charismatic, drawing friends at a young age. You are the captain of the police force in Ylisstol, and you are actually the prince of the country, younger brother to the current Exalt Emmeryn, yet you changed your last name to get out of the spotlight. The legendary sword Falchion still hangs on your wall, and only a few close friends know about your heritage and the Mark of Naga on your arm that signifies your royalty.

You live a peaceful life. Most days you get up, make breakfast for yourself and Lucina, drop her off at school, and go patrolling with your lieutenant, Frederick Luna. Most days you can pick Lucina up from school, but more often than not, your younger sister, Lissa, picks her up.

You spend your time with your daughter exploring and learning. You go to the park, have mock sword fights (never with the Falchion) and try to cook dinner, but more often than not, you just make simple foods.

Of course, there are some days when you miss Her. You missed her presence and her being, how she would drag you out to corny hole-in-the-walls, dance clubs and small parties. Some days you see Lucina sifting through the small closet that she left behind, when she disappeared from your life almost three years ago.

That didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was Lucina's happiness.

->Become a woman

You are now Robin Grimm, and here are some facts about yourself. You are a 25 year old woman, and mother to probably the most tactical son in the history of the world, Morgan. Even though he is only four years old, he is extremely smart, having picked up all of your tactical genius and military promise. You currently teach high school history, a mediocre use of your military tactical training, but it pays the bills and you're close to Morgan's elementary school. More often than not, you are stuck tutoring kids in history. You have an odd birthmark on your right hand, which was tattooed on your hand when you were a baby, the result of your crazy father thinking you were the herald of armageddon. You usually wear gloves.

You have a peaceful life, when Morgan isn't stretching his tactical muscles and digging pitfalls and hiding your textbooks. Your usual routine is to make Morgan breakfast and lunch, drop him off at his elementary school, and get to work teaching various elective and mandatory history courses. However, it often runs late, so your best friend since you were in pre-school, Maribelle, often has to pick him up. 

When it doesn't run late, and on Fridays, you pick up Morgan and spend time playing chess and going over tactics. People have joked that he is a male version of you, all mind and magic. 

You wouldn't be human if you didn't miss Him. You missed his solid presence and his quiet focus, how he'd hold Morgan in his lap and tell stories of his ancestors and battles long fought and done. He died on a foreign field two years ago, and the only things that came back were his sword, Ragnell, and his dog tags marked by "Priam Ragnell", and scratched with "I'll Be Waiting" on the reverse.

Of course, that doesn't really matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was Morgan's happiness.


	2. Play-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play-date time! At a park. Stuff happens. i suck at this shit. JUST READ IT TO FIND OUT!

->Become that man from last chapter

It is a warm fall day, and you are now Chrom Shepherd, and you are currently helping Lucina pack a bag for a playdate with some guy named Morgan. You looked the family up and were surprised at what you saw - he only had one parent, a mother Robin, which is odd because the school Lucina went to looked down on single parents. You didn't really care, you're the chief of police! And it was the closest one to your apartment, so negative opinions be damned. You wonder if the interviewers gave them a hard time like they gave you.

You can tell Lucina's excited because of how she keeps unpacking and packing her blue backpack with different toys and swords. You used to do the same thing when you were young. 

When she finally agrees on a small assortment of toys and assorted items, you head out hand in hand towards the small park a few blocks downtown. 

"So, who's this Morgan kid?" you ask.

"Just a friend, father."

"Who's bringing him?"

"His mother, I think. I don't think he has a father."

Just reaffirming your research.

"I'm not cool enough to talk about with your little friends?"

"Obviously, father."

Gods. That was a serious burn. Nice job.

"Well. Um. Hmm."

With that, you squeeze her hand a bit harder and give her a smile. 

She looks back up at you and smiles so brightly the world seems to change.

Kids.

->

You arrive at the park and from the first angle you see a woman sitting on a bench with short white hair, almost silver. Playing in the sandbox, appearing to be making some sort of map is a small boy with short dark blue hair, almost black, a few shades darker than yours and Lucina's.

You let go of Lucina's hand and say, "I'll go talk to his mom. You have fun."

She nods once, vigorously, and runs over to the sandbox, shouting out a greeting to the boy.

You walk over to the bench and sit down, and when you look at her, you're taken aback. She is beautiful.

Her short white hair frames her face prettily, and her brown eyes look like whiskey through a shot glass.

You haven't got this poetic since you were with Her. You quickly put her out of your mind and introduce yourself.

"Hi. I'm Chrom, Lucina's dad."

"Hi! It's really nice to meet you! I'm Robin."

Bubbly. Nice.

Now comes the hard part. Back in the day, She would do the talking, while you would grab an ale and sit back on the couch.

But here you are, ale-less and couch-less. 

Oh boy.

"Morgan wanted to invite Lucina over to our house, but I didn't know how comfortable you'd be with that, so I suggested here. I was worried that it'd be a bit far..." she says while you struggle with your thoughts.

You quickly compose yourself, "No, here's fine. Lucina didn't want to admit it because she's stubborn as heck, but she likes this place as well."

She smiles at that. Wow. She's beautiful. Not in any particular way, but probably because she's attractive and probably hard-working and a single parent.

You watch Lucina and Morgan enact mock wars and battles, climbing over the jungle gym and having a good time.

As you talk, you tell her that you're the captain of the police force, and learn that she teaches history at the nearby high school.

You mutually complain about how nannies and babysitters cost too much money and swap awful stories about terrible babysitters.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought some sandwiches and a blanket. Morgan doesn't like walking home hungry."

"Fair enough." you respond.

At that moment, Morgan and Lucina come running towards you and Robin. From a distance, their hair matches perfectly. It shocks you a bit.

"Mooooooom! I'm hungry! Can we set up the blanket?" Morgan whines, lightly covered in scrapes and bruises.

"We can all help!" Lucina says, also with dozens of scrapes and bruises.

With that, you set up the blanket, all four of you smiling. You notice how Morgan's smile matches his mother's, lightly closed eyes and pure happiness oozing out of every pore.

->

A few hours pass by, and midday passes into late afternoon. Morgan and Lucina are beginning to drift off, in dire need of a nap or sleep, and you decide to head home. 

Robin quickly scribbles something before handing you a small piece of paper containing several digits.

"Here's my number." she says. You take it eagerly.

"Don't take too long to call me, alright? Have a good night." 

With that, she picks up a sleepy Morgan and leaves the park.

As you walk back with Lucina, she seems more talkative than usual.

"You seemed really eager to take her number."

"Are you saying I'm desperate?"

"I don't know. But I just don't know what kind of person couldn't fall in love with you."

"Well. Hmm. But are you ready for this, Luci? If something does happen?"

"Are you?"

You chuckle, and say, "You're too smart for your age, Luci."

-> Become the woman

You are now Robin Grimm, and you are driving back home with Morgan asleep in the backseat. 

You might be falling for your son's friend's dad. It's a bit early to say.

You really hope he calls you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it? Please leave a kudos if you do! Each one makes my day a lot better.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few weeks after the last chapter. Sorry for delay. Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Supporters make things a lot better!

->Become the man

You are now Chrom Shepherd, and you have the nosiest coworkers. Your lieutenant, Frederick Luna is currently having a snide conversation with your fellow police officer, Vaike Axe.

"How are you guys such assholes! You're both dating people this isn't fair dear gods."

It has been two weeks since you saw Morgan's cute mom Robin. I mean, Robin! Friendly, bubbly, Robin.

Gods damnit.

"Maybe the Vaike and Frederick are in relationships because we weren't scared to ask someone out, chief." Vaike says, in his trademark third person.

He can be whacky, but he is one of your best officers.

"I agree, sir, you really should call her." Your lieutenant says. "It's only been two weeks. An preconceived notions you have about propriety are long fulfilled."

Vaike snickers, "I bet you twenty gold he won't do a thing."

Frederick nods and shakes hand with the blonde.

You are surrounded by assholes.

->Become the woman

You are now Robin Grimm, and you can't stop thinking about Lucina's hot dad - you mean Chrom! Yes, Chrom. You totally weren't thinking about him for the past two weeks. You are currently walking into the high school where you work with your best friend Maribelle, and she is practically yelling at you as you make your way to your respective departments. She works in English.

"Robin, darling. How long have we known each other? Forever. I can tell when you're nervous. Has Chrom called yet?"

You sigh. He has not.

"No! He hasn't called. He's a single dad. I'm a single mom. He's busy!"

Damnit.

Suddenly, your phone rings. You fumble around in your clutch bag, hoping it's the hot dad. You get it, and don't recognize the number. Praying to any gods in particular you answer it.

The voice on the line says, "Hello? Is this Robin? Robin Grimm? This is Chrom, Lucina's dad."

Oh thank the gods.

Any of them really.

"Yes?" You answer. You really hope you're not too desperate.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something over the weekend. I know it's Harvestmere on Sunday, and I was wondering if you and Morgan wanted to come over and have some take-out with us."

You smile, and start lightly slapping Maribelle on the arm.

"You fiend stop that-"

You cut her off, saying, "Yeah! That sounds like a great idea. Morgan and I will be there at around four, maybe? It gives the kids time to play? And do you want me to bring anything?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about four as well." Chrom replies, "And really, don't bring anything, just yourselves."

You chuckle, "Great! Four it is! Have a good day, Chrom."

"You as well."

Well. That went great.

"Well, whatever I may have thought earlier, I hope you stay single forever. If i'm going to suffer this much pain and bruises when you get excited about a man, Lissa might think I actually got into a fight defending her honor." Maribelle says, as you walk into the faculty lounge.

You let a small laugh out at that.

->Become the man

You are now Chrom Shepherd, and holy shit that went really well.

You turn off your phone and say, "Well Frederick, it looks like Vaike owes you twenty gold."

"Ogre's teeth!"

You buckle on your gun holster, motion for Frederick to follow you, grab your cruiser keys and head out.

You've got work to do.

->

It is now several hours later. No matter how hard you've fought to get slightly shorter hours so you can pick up Lucina, Frederick is very hard on time keeping. Usually Lissa picks up Lucina, but today, you got Sully to fill your spot with Frederick and can pick up your daughter.

At the door, you are surprised to see Robin. You pad over to her, not wanting to disturb the mass drawing/art explosion. You see Morgan and Lucina sitting together, the tip of Morgan's tongue sticking out of the right side of his mouth, and Lucina's mouth scrunched to the side.

Kids.

"Hey," you whisper, noting Robin's shocked expression before happiness draws across her face.

"Hello to you too. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, well usually Lucina pays me to stay away but she couldn't afford to this time. At least I get to see you, which is a benefit."

Holy shit. You just flirted. When was the last time you flirted like that?

She blushes. Oh no. She is even cuter when she blushes.

"Well. Seeing you is nice as well."

You smile at that.

->

You and Robin walk down a calm sidewalk after you gather your children, Lucina in your arms and Morgan in Robin's.

Suddenly, Morgan blurts out, "I'm so happy I could eat at Happy Times!"

You chuckle, saying, "Oh yeah? Why's that, little guy?"

"Because we're all together like this!"

You were not expecting that. Robin was not either from the look on her face.

"I agree as well, father." Lucina says.

Huh.

Kids.

You can't wait for Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool huh?
> 
> "Happy Times" is some fast food chain or something. Just needed the "happy" alliteration.
> 
> Tune in for next time! Guest appearances! Family dinner! Drama! Action! Toddlers! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?!?!?!?!!?!?


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date time! Part 1!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

-> Become the "hot dad"

You are now Chrom, and oh boy are you excited about tonight. And by excited you mean very nervous, since it is now Sunday night and Robin and Morgan should be here soon. 

You also may have changed clothes about ten times before settling on the classic white button down and jeans.

You run a comb through your thick blue locks before leaving the bathroom, in time to see Lucina come out in a lovely blue dress her Aunt Emmeryn got her last year.

She turns and says, "How do I look, Father?"

You pick her up, saying, "Absolutely beautiful sweetie."

She chuckles cutely.

Kids.

"What took you so long to get dressed, Father?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

She laughs and jumps out of your arms, running into the common room.

Well, time to see-

Ding, dong.

Oh boy. That must mean Robin and Morgan are here.

Here we go.

-> Open the door

You open the door and are not surprised to see Robin and Morgan here. Robin is wearing a light purple dress with a long black coat over it, and Morgan is wearing a t-shirt and jeans, with a black hoodie over the shirt.

"Hello Robin, it's good to see you. Hey Morgan. Lucina's in the common room with the TV on."

He nods and he bumps your outstretched fist, running lightly into the TV room. You hear the two kids great each other loudly, then start whispering.

You decide to let it go.

"I didn't know you had such a nice apartment! Is there anywhere I can put my coat?" Robin says.

You try to conceal your surprise and take her coat, putting it in the closet.

"Well thank you. Usually it's quite messy but for you tonight we shoved all the clutter in one room - wait what room."

She giggles.

Oh gods.

The children run into your legs, Morgan saying, "Mr. Shepherd!"

"Please, call me Chrom."

"CHROOOOOM."

"Yes?"

"We're hungry!" Lucina says, interrupting.

"Alright, who wants what?"

"I want pork fried rice!" Morgan says, followed quickly by Lucina saying, "And I want noodles!"

"Hold your horses, guys." You say, "Let's start making a list."

And with that you start hunting for a scrap of paper, a pen, and a Chon'eh take-out menu.

-> Become the "hot mom"

You are now Robin, and this has become a very nice night. You don't know what you were expecting, Chrom looks very nice in his fitted button-down.

Okay, time to stop thinking about the hot dad - you may not have gotten some in a while but there are children present.

"This is really good Chrom! Thanks!" Your darling son Morgan says, rice spraying lightly from his mouth. Lucina silently hands him a napkin and he looks confused.

"Yes, Chrom. Thank you so much for inviting us. The food is quite good."

Lucina decides to take matters into her own hands and wipes Morgan's mouth.

Chrom chuckles in a very attractive manner.

Oh gods.

Ding dong.

You look confused at Chrom, who shares your expression.

-> Become Chrom

You are now Chrom, and after that sudden and quick perspective shift you are now very confused at who could be at your door.

You motion for the rest of the people at the table to stay and you head for the door, undoing the lock and not bothering to look through the peephole.

At this moment with a very attractive lady in your apartment you don't care, and if there was any potential threat your police training could handle it. You quickly make sure Falchion is still on the wall.

When was the last time you practiced with it?

Hand-to-hand it is.

You open the door and oh gods.

This is the worst thing that could happen.

"Hello little brother. Good Harvestmere to you."

"Heeey big brother! How you doing?"

Oh gods no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice cliffhanger, huh? Can you guess who it is?  
> Also, wow that's a lot of Kudos and Hits.  
> Keep them coming please!


	5. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now from the other perspective! Should be short. Next chapter should be out shortly.

-> Become a different woman

You are now Emmeryn Exalt and you are currently walking with your little sister Lissa and her girlfriend Maribelle to your brother Chrom's apartment. You looked at the religious records and apparently Harvestmere is a time for family.

You hope you aren't intruding.

"Well, darling, I sincerely hope no one is with Chrom. I'd feel terribly rude if we interrupted." Maribelle says.

"Aww! Don't worry about that, Mari. Chrom never does anything without telling me first!" Lissa responds, before kissing Maribelle on the cheek.

Awww. Adorable gay babies.

"Hey! I like to think that Chrom tells me more than you, darling sister." You comment.

She sticks her tongue at you and makes a dumb noise.

You respond in like.

Even if you are the Exalt of the country it is more of a figurehead position really. You look pretty, show off the Mark of Naga on your forehead, and be the object of media attention.

You crowd into the elevator with the two other women and head up to Chrom's apartment.

-> Ring the door bell

Ding dong.

Hey! There's Chrom! Looking very flustered.

"Hello, little brother. Happy Harvestmere to you." You say, quite happy to see him, looking around him to see if there is anyone else in the apartment.

"Heeey big brother! How you doing?" Lissa says next, holding Maribelle closely.

From the terse expression on his face, this was probably not the best time to come visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Did you guys like it?


	6. Dinner Date continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVEN MOAR AND I STILL SUCK AT SUMMARIES

->Become the "delicate princess"

You are now Lissa Exalt, and you are here with your amazing girlfriend Maribelle Royal and your older sister Emmeryn at your older brother's apartment.

You also take offense at being called "delicate". You are not delicate! You once ate a bear! With your teeth!

After your and your sister's greetings, all three of you brush past a stunned Chrom and enter his apartment.

"My, what a lovely place, Chrom! Very...nouveau." Maribelle exclaims, and you chuckle lightly.

You hear the pitter-patter of small feet and turn to see your niece Lucina run out of the dining right up to you, and begins to kick you in the right shin.

Hard.

"Go away!" she says, "We're having a family dinner and you're not invited!"

You crouch down, moving your legs to the side, "But we are your family, Luci! Aren't you glad to see us?"

Lucina shakes her head, "Ms. Grimm and Morgan are here and we're having a family dinner!"

Maribelle tilts her head, confused, "Wait, Robin is here? I didn't know you knew her!"

Emmeryn chuckles, squinting at her brother. "I didn't either."

With that you hear more light running, and you see Morgan come out. You know his face from all the pictures Maribelle has taken with him.

"Hi Maribelle! Hello lady! You must be Lissa!" Morgan exclaims running over to give Maribelle's legs a hug and acknowledge your presence.

"Hello, Morgan. What are you doing here?" Maribelle replies, confused.

"Mr. Shepherd invited us over for dinner!" He replies.

Chrom coughs, interrupting, "Well, you've met, introductions made, so now goodbye, see you later, get out of my apartment..."

Your sister chuckles, saying, "We've made him so flustered!"

He glares.

Emmeryn laughs, saying, "Alright, we didn't know you had a lovely lady here. Okay girls! Onward with the gay train!"

And as she crowds you and Maribelle out, you hear someone say, "Hold it!"

You turn and see a very pretty slender and short woman with silver-white hair standing in the hallway, hands on her hips.

"Are you Lissa and Emmeryn? I've heard so much about you from Maribelle! Anyway, the more the merrier, right?"

With that, she looks over at Chrom, and when the lock eyes, it just seems to click. The whole world just falls away from them, and you don't know if one of your vaunted pranks could distract them.

It's not that she's too good for him, it's that they're just perfect for each other. They're both good looking and presumably hard-working, it must be one of those single parent things.

You nudge Emmeryn, who follows your line of sight at the two of them. She smirks, before whispering, "Head over heels for a girl. Isn't that adorable?"

"Totally." You agree.

"Chrom, where's the bathroom?"

Gods damnit Morgan. 

With that, the spell is broken, the book is shut. Chrom blinks a few times before reaching down for Morgan's little hand, and says, "Alright smart guy, follow me."

->Become the "prodigal son"

You are now Morgan, and you are following/being dragged by Chrom to the bathroom. You need to have a talk with him, and you can handle it.

You're almost four and a half now, and your maturity is surely on the rise.

As you reach the bathroom, you turn to Chrom and say,

"Look Chrom, I like you. I think my mom really likes you. But I love my mom, and I'm pretty sure I loved my dad, but he died when I was two. So don't mess this up." You say, jabbing a slightly chubby finger into his stomach.

"Or I'll mess you up."

With that he begins to laugh, and you force yourself not to cry.

He wipes away a tear and kneels down to eye level with you.

"Look, Morgan," He says, "Your mother is a fantastic person, as are you, and I really want to spend more time with her. I wouldn't dream about hurting her. I promise."

You smile.

"Alright! I believe you. I gotta go take a leak now."

He nods, stands up, opens the bathroom door and turns the light on.

Now would be a good time for a perspective shift.

->Become the "hot mom"

You have just been conversing with Maribelle, Lissa and Emmeryn for the past few minutes, before Chrom comes in.

You do like them, but you wish that you could have met them later.

"Oh, we'll get out of your way now," Emmeryn says, "We just came to visit."

You quickly grab her sleeve, lightly pulling her in. You say, "Isn't Harvestmere a time for family?" You ask, because you honestly don't know.

"Uh, sure!" She replies.

"Besides," Chrom says, noting Morgan running down from the bathroom, "We have enough food to feed a whole barrack of soldiers. Come on in."

->Sit down at the table

Lissa and Maribelle crowd onto the long couch-seat, Lucina climbing onto Lissa's lap, apologizing for kicking her, while Morgan pesters Maribelle enough into letting him sit on her lap. Emmeryn, who you're pretty sure is the Exalt with the Mark of Naga on her forhead, takes one end of the table while you and Chrom sit at the other.

You reach under the table and grab his hand, and smile at him. He breathes out a sigh of relief, and squeezes your hand.

"Holy wow! Twice-fried noodles? My favorite!" Lissa exclaims, reaching for the noodles.

Before long, embarrassing stories are being spread around the table.

->Enjoy an awesome dinner

You do.

->A few hours later

A few hours pass and the three blondes have left, there is very little food left, and your son and his friend are asleep on a couch, a blue blanket thrown over them.

You agree with your previous statement - it was very nice meeting Chrom's family, but you just wish it wasn't so soon.

You lean back against a counter, breathing out lightly.

Chrom stands next to you, following your gaze to the TV room.

"Would you like some tea?" He asks.

"Yes," you breath out, following him into the kitchen. He shows you where the electric kettle is and where the tea bags are, before filling up the kettle with water.

"Is green tea alright?" You ask, taking his nod as an affirmative.

You sit down at the kitchen table, sharing a silence with him until the kettle's light turns on and he pours himself and you a cup, before placing the bags in the mugs.

After a few minutes the tea is steeped, and you sip it lightly, closing your eyes and enjoying the warmth.

"Thank you for having us," you say, noting his surprise after a long silence.

"It was our pleasure. I didn't expect the whole family to come by..."

"It was fine." You cut him off, placing a hand on his bicep.

DAMN he is b u f f. Police training does wonders, apparently.

He smiles his dumb handsome crooked smile at you.

Gods.

"You know, the other day Lucina told me she wanted a brother just like Morgan."

"Morgan told me the same thing as well."

"You think they planned that?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. Morgan has tried getting me to walk into a pitfall trap."

He raises a questioning eyebrow at you at that statement.

"He meant well. He just needs to work on his planning."

->

You carry a sleepy Morgan out the door as Chrom walks you to the door with a very tired Lucina in his arms. 

"This was lovely," you say. "I'd love to get together with you some other time. Maybe without the kids?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Just don't take two weeks, alright? You can't keep a girl waiting for that long..."

And with that, you leave.

->Become the "hot dad"

As you put Lucina to sleep and take off your shirt and jeans before putting on pajamas, you come to a realization.

You are definitely falling for your daughter's friend's mom.

You don't care how wrong it is.

It just feels so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it! I will hopefully be putting out a new chapter every week but i start school in a week or two.  
> :(  
> But if you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment!  
> But yeah broke a thousand hits!  
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU. How would you feel if I added other Fire Emblem characters/relationships? I was thinking from Binding Blade/Blazing Sword with like Lyn or something.


	7. Without the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a date without kids.

->Become the man

You are now Chrom Shepherd and you are getting ready for a "big" date with Robin tonight. A few weeks have passed since the last date, and this time it's just going ot be you and her at a nice Valmese restaurant.

A lot of pasta.

You are currently Skyping with your old friend Sumia, who is watching you put on different outfits for your date.

"How's this?" you ask, turning. You are wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white button down and a dark navy blazer that suits your hair nicely.

"Personally, captain, I like anything that doesn't make you look like an asshole."

"Hey! Hurtful!"

She giggles, "just kidding, captain."

She looks at you and says, "You're fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright," you reply. "Do you want me to Skype you later when I get back?"

"Please don't. I have a date with Gaius and I'll be rather busy for the rest of the night."

"Dear gods I do NOT want to hear about your sexcapades."

"Huh. 'Sexcapades'. I like it."

"On that note, good bye, Sumia."

She waves, and disconnects.

->Become the woman

You are now Robin Grimm and you are getting ready for your big date with Chrom.

YOU ARE SO EXCITED.

Ahem.

Anyway, your friend Gaius is here with you helping you try on different outfits. "Try" being the key word.

You think he's eaten at least ten different types of candy in the past half an hour.

You come out of your walk-in closet holding two different dresses. The first is a pink scoop-neck, and the other is a black empire-wasted number.

"Which one do you think is better?" You ask.

"Whichever one doesn't make you look like a sloot, Bubbles."

"I honestly don't know what that means, and I personally like the pink one."

"The pink one says, 'I'd look better on your bedroom floor'. You going for that, Bubbles?"

"No! Fine."

You quickly retreat into your closet and come out with two different dresses. One is a light purple/white that's long, and the other is a dark blue sleeveless dress that goes almost all the way up your neck.

"You're wearing your usual overcoat?"

"Of course!"

"Go with the purple. It's nice."

You smile in agreement.

He smirks and says, "Let's go find some nice shoes that fit.

After you settle on some nice heels, you put on some make-up, style your hair nicely, and bam, you're good to go.

"Do you want me to call you after my date?"

Gaius looks shocked and says, "Please don't. Knowing Stumbles, we're gonna have a fun night ourselves."

You groan in response.

->Become the man

As you leave, you quickly pick up Lucina and fill her in on the details.

"Alright baby, we're going to Morgan's house and you're going to spend time with him and Aunts Lissa and Maribelle. That ok?"

She nods, "Sounds great, daddy!"

You settle into your car, buckle up Lucina into the backseat, and punch in Robin's address into your GPS.

->Become the woman.

Gaius leaves as you walk into your living room, where Lissa, Maribelle and Morgan are.

"Woah, mom!" Morgan exclaims, "Usually on a Friday night you're wearing sweat pants!"

"Not tonight, Morgan. You promise not to pull any tricks on Lissa and Maribelle?"

"Promise. Tactician's honor!"

You chuckle.

"Don't worry, Robin! Nothing's gonna happen!" Lissa responds.

Ding dong.

And there's the door.

You quickly run and grab it, opening it to find a very nice sight.

Right in front of you is Chrom in a well-fitted jacket and pants is there with Lucina on his hip, their hair matching in the twilight glow.

"Hey." You say, not sure how to respond.

And how can you respond when there's a sudden perspective shift-

->Become the man

You are now Chrom, and holy wow she's cute.

Still cute.

You may have had reservations on how lady-like she was but that's all gone now.

She's wearing a light purple dress that fits nicely, and she is just...

Beautiful.

"Hey," you respond. "It's good to see you again."

"You as well."

You set Lucina down and she runs into Robin's living room, shouting greetings to Morgan and her Aunts.

"Lucina, you know I have my phone, right? If anything happens, I'll be able to call."

"Oh, don't worry you two! We'll be fine!" Lissa says.

"Now, don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Maribelle responds.

"Shall we?" You say, holding out your elbow, the model of chivalry.

->Become the woman

You positively swoon.

You quickly grab your overcoat, put it on, and grab his elbow, and walk to his car.

He opens the door for you and helps you in, before getting in himself and putting on some light music.

"So," you ask, "Where are we going?"

He smirks.

You forgot how hot that is.

"You'll see. Do you like surprises?"

"Depends. If it's with you, I love 'em."

He chuckles.

->Become the man

You can't keep your eyes off of her. It's like rapture and beauty and you are not a poet.

At all.

Gods dammit you just missed your turn. You quickly go through a round-about and hope she didn't notice.

"Hey, didn't we just pass this part of town?"

Damn.

"Uh, yeah, but we're alright." You respond.

Get your game together man!

"It's alright," she responds. "I just moved here a few years ago and I still get lost."

She smiles.

At least this time you didn't miss your turn.

->Get to the restaurant

You finally get to the restaurant, a small hole in the wall with great pasta.

"Welcome guys! Do you have a reservation?" the maitre'd asks. Her name's Anna. She one of the multiple Anna's that works here.

"Yes, we have a reservation under Chrom?"

"Ah yes, for two? Right this way!" She responds cheerfully, leading you to a very special table you had arranged for the two of you.

There are lights strung up around the table and Robin just beams.

Anna leads you to the table as help seat Robin and yourself.

"Now, if you'll just give us a few minutes, a server will be here momentarily!" Anna says before scurrying back to the entrance.

"So, what's good here?" Robin asks.

"Everything." and you're not even lying.

"Hmmmm."

"So," she says, taking a sip of her water. "Tell me about yourself."

"I've already told you a lot about myself."

"Not the basics! The interesting stuff! What your favorite song in middle school was, why you're a cop, who your first kiss was."

Before you can respond, the waitress appears.

"Wait," Robin says. "Are you related to the maitre'd?"

"Yep!" She says. "I'm Anna! In fact, we're all Anna!"

She quickly pulls out a pad of paper and a pen.

"What would you like for dinner?"

You both order house salads, while she gets pasta bolognese and you get some garlic bread and pesto linguine.

"Sounds great! They'll be out momentarily!"

Time passes by, and you find yourself talking a lot.

You tell her about your past and your present, what your goals are and she spills the same.

You can't remember your favorite song in middle school is, though.

Things start going different once Anna brings out a complimentary bottle of wine.

You discover that Robin cannot hold her alcohol.

->Later

Some time later after you've paid the bill, you and Robin leave the restaurant.

She stumbles, holding onto your arm like a life line.

As you walk back to your car, she shouts and points, "Hey! Look! We should do that!"

And she's pointing at a Karaoke bar.

Oh gods.

As she drags you in, you have a bad feeling about this.

->An hour later

After an hour of karaoke you leave, and it's late.

"Hey! Chrom! We should get hot dogs!"

You raise an eyebrow.

"I always want hot dogs when I'm drunk! I know a really good place!"

She turns around and almost walks straight into a lamppost.

"Alright," You say. "We'll get hotdogs. Slowly."

She laughs, "you really are my prince."

"Actually," you say, "we should really get home."

"My my! Mr. Shepherd! I didn't know you were so forward!"

Dammit.

"Look, we're going back to my place. And you're going to sleep. I don't think it would do our kids any good to see us drunk. My apartment's nearby, I just need to call, Lucina."

Sincerely, she says, "You really are my prince."

You blush, pulling out your phone and call Lissa. She picks up and hands the phone to Lucina.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Lucina. Look, I don't think I'm gonna be able to pick you up baby, and I'm really sorry. Do you want me to pick you up or are you alright having a sleepover with Morgan?"

"I'm alright. I'm tired. Good night, father."

"Night Luci. I love you so much."

"I love you too, dad."

Click.

You put away your phone and find Robin hugging a lamppost with all her might trying to stay up.

"Alright Robin. Time to get you to sleep."

->Go back to your apartment.

You arrive at your apartment with a drunk Robin in tow. You quickly make your way to the bedroom in the dark.

"Hey..." she says. "Can you unzip me?"

Oh no.

You turn to find her back towards you with her zipper partially undone.

You pull it down.

You can't do this.

"I'll leave a shirt out for you. I need to use the bathroom."

You think she nods, before you grab a shirt out from your closet and head into the bathroom.

->

A few minutes pass and you come out in a wife beater and a pair of boxers.

Robin is on your bed, looking cute in one of your old shirts.

You pass each other as she heads into the bathroom.

->

She comes out, make up off and ready to sleep.

She settles into your bed, as you leave.

"Wait," she whispers. "Stay with me?"

You gulp.

"We don't have to do anything...but I just want you here."

You smile, and climb into bed with her and you fit together.

You curl up with her, legs intertwined, her head fitting in the crook of your neck, and you settle into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!


	8. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up on a Saturday morning. Important plot stuff incoming. Hope you guys enjoy. Also this is turning into the chapter where I insert all the different pairings you guys have. So if you want me to put any in, and a character isn't taken, I'll put them in.

->Become the lieutenant

You are now cuddling with your girlfriend/fiancee Cordelia Feather (wow you can't get over that! You proposed and everything!) on a nice Saturday morning. You're both under the covers, her back pressed against your chest, her bright red hair in your mouth, and you couldn't be happier.

Sure, your relationships had some ups and downs - your first real date was a picnic where she kept yelling about how she loved Chrom, ate all the sandwiches and then ran off.

Well, things are better now. She's gotten over him.

You accidentally sneeze some hair in your nose, which wakes her up. She lets out a small sigh and stretches her legs, pulling yours along. She opens her eyes and turns her head to look at you, then boops your nose with hers.

"Morning babe." She says.

"Good morning, dearest. I hope you slept well?"

"Perfectly whenever I'm with you."

"Nothing could compare to being in your luminous presence."

"Gods be praised, you could turn any girl's heart into a burning mess."

"Luckily, I already did so. That ring says it to be true."

She chuckles, idly twisting the ring on her finger.

She reaches and sits up, stretching her arms over her head. She asks you, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes would be very pleasant."

She chuckles, "Only if you help."

"Anything for my princess."

->Become the lost lord

You are now Virion Archer, Archest of Archers, and you are in bed enjoying a lovely Saturday morning with your...paramour Sully Cavalier.  She is currently wrapped around your torso, curled up, and not cursing a storm.

You like it.  You may not have met on the best terms, and you never imagined this life now - you were a visiting diplomat from Roseanne, she a police officer, and now you're spending time together in her cozy apartment.  You don't really mind.

She stirs, before opening her eyes.

"Morning, Ruffles."

"Morning Sully.  I trust you slept well?"

"Pretty well.  Damn Ruffles!  Haven't seen you pull out that much style and effort in a few days."

"Only the bards could spin words as eloquently as you."

"My arse they could!"

"...Quite.  Breakfast?"

"Fuck yeah.  I love breakfast."

You roll out of bed, run your hand through your light blue hair, and go and see if you have any pastries left.

You're starved.

"Hey, Ruffles," Sully says, and you turn around.  She is...very naked.

"Maybe in a bit?"

"For you," you say, grinning as you climb back into bed, "Anything."

You're gonna be busy.  For heaven's sake please let there be a perspective shift-

->Become the fortune teller

You are now Sumia Knight, and you are cuddling with your amazing boyfriend Gaius Rogue. You're both naked after last night's...escapades.

What had Chrom called them? 'Sexcapades'?

You like it.

Anyways...you are facing each other in bed under the covers, his arms wrapped around you lovingly, and your hands grasping his "sweet" derriere.

It is very nice.

You grasp a little harder, which wakes him up.

He opens one eye at you and says, "Hey babe. Morning. Are you as sore as I am?"

You laugh. "Probably not. Morning, honey."

"Are we doing anything today, Stumbles?"

"Nope!"

"Good. Then you're all mine!" With that, he starts to tickle you. When you kick him in response, he's lucky its in his shin, and not in the throat.

"Ow! Babe!"

"Sorry honey. Can you make some breakfast?"

"Sure thing. Get ready for sugar!"

With that, he climbs out of bed, nary a stitch on his body, to go make some of his trademark honey pancakes.

You also get a great view of his ass.

A+ Gaius.

-> Become the "delicate" princess

Do we really have to go over how you're not delicate? Maribelle once made you drink grizzly bear blood! It was hardcore!

At least you think it was real blood.

Anyway.

You are now Lissa Exalt, and you are cuddling with your awesome girlfriend Maribelle Royal and a nice Saturday morning.

At least you thought you were. When you look around, you find yourself in Robin's guest bedroom, fully clothed. You didn't want to wake Morgan and Lucina. But Maribelle is nowhere to be found. She must be up and about! LAAAAME.

You roll out of bed, and make your way into your kitchen.

In the kitchen is your rad girlfriend, drinking tea and eating some granola, dressed in a slouch shirt and a pair of sweatpants. A downgrade from her usual fancy attire. You cough to get her attention. Her head perks up at your entrance.

"Darling! Good morning! I just wanted to get a head-start on the day."

"But baaaaaaabe!" You whine. "It's such a nice day! And you know since we have nothing better to do you're just gonna get naked anyway."

Aww, now she's blushing! Or is that anger?

With that, she sets her spoon down, and marches over to you. She quickly forces you against the refrigerator, forcing a kiss against your mouth. You respond in kind, wrapping your arms around her waist. She pulls apart after a few seconds, leaving you confused.

She smirks, before chastising you for encouraging reckless activities with children nearby.

You reconsider your options, before sitting down at Maribelle's place setting and settle with eating her breakfast.

-> Become the "dancing queen"

You are now Olivia Violet, and you are cuddling with your husband Henry Dark on a fine Saturday morning.  Your four year old son, Inigo, is sleeping quietly in his room down the hall, thankfully.  He is quite the rabble-rouser.

You are currently curled up in a small ball, with your head resting on Henry's shoulder, who is spread-eagle in your shared bed, snoring lightly.

Given that it's a Saturday, you don't have dance practice today.  As the lead dancer in Ylisstol's opera, you live quite the busy life, and Henry is often busy as well, as one of the head surgeons at Ylisstol General.  Part of him likes to help people, but you have a hunch that he likes seeing all the blood more.

You yawn quietly as your door opens, and you hear a soft "Mom?"

You lift your head up to find you darling son, pale-blond hair growing long, a stuffed bear clutched firmly in his hand.

"Yes, dear?"

"I was just wondering if you were awake now."

With this, you notice that Henry is awake, but just pretending to sleep.  You can tell because he never smiles when he sleeps.  

"I think your father's asleep, but he might really love seeing his darling boy first thing in the morning."

With that, Inigo smiles, and creeps forward.  He might be very shy, but you've given him some good advice - he just needs to speak to more women.

When he reaches the bed, Inigo quickly jumps onto his father, who finally reveals that he is awake.  He deftly catches his son, bringing him into a hug, then starts to relentlessly tickle him.

"Hey-o, Inigo!  Didja sleep well?"

"Heehee, daddy, st-st-st-stop! That tickles!"

"That's the point, Inigo!"

You giggle, "alright, now that everyone's up, it's time for breakfast!  Even though mommy and daddy don't have work we have a lot to do!"

The boys groan.

"Inigo, didn't you want to see how my last show ended?  You've been trying that pirouette for a few weeks and I wanted to help.  And you did mention yesterday that you wanted to see Gerome today."

He considers, this, nods, and jumps out of Henry's grasp into your arms.  

"Come on, Henry.  We've got to start the day!"

"No.  I don't wanna."

"I don't remember agreeing to marry a small child."

"FINE."

Time to get a start on the day!

-> Become the prince

You are now Chrom Shepherd, and as you wake up, you are kind of surprised to find someone in the bed with you. Sometimes it's Lucina, shaken by a nightmare, but now, it's Robin.

In your bed.

Luckily, you're both still clothed, so that's good.

You become aware of your situation - you are facing each other, her arms around your back, yours at her waist, your legs braided around each other.

It's...nice.

Just as you wake up, she does as well. Perfect synchronicity.

"Good morning, Mr. Shepherd."

"Good morning, Ms. Grimm."

"My head hurts. I need to pee."

You groan a negative, wrapping your arms around her tighter.

"Chrom, if I don't pee, I'm gonna pee the bed."

You let her go.

She sits up, but before she does so fully, you sit up to meet her and kiss her.

It's...nice. Like after eons of waiting, you've finally met.

She smiles into the kiss, and moves closer.

After a bit, she breaks off, and runs into the bathroom.

"Hey, Robin!"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"Sounds perfect."

With that you make your way into your kitchen, grabbing the necessary supplies from the cupboards.

You make pancakes from scratch. Like a real father.

You pour the milk, break the eggs, etcetera.

After a minute, when you're whisking the eggs, you feel arms enclose around your waist, a kiss dropped against the middle of you back.

"Hey."

"Hey, Robin."

"So, what are we now?"

"I don't know."

"I'd like to be...something. Maybe not sex just yet. But...I think I love you. Like...we're two halves of the same whole."

Something strikes you with that.

It sounds...familiar.

Two halves of the same whole.

You lay the whisk down in the bowl, turn around and kiss her.

You mean it.

"I...I love you as well. But I don't want to rush this. I don't want to hurt Lucina or Morgan."

"I know."

With that, you hear a knock at the door bell. You share a confused look with Robin, grab the Falchion off the wall, hide it behind your back and open your door.

You open the door to find Vaike in front of your door in uniform. That must mean his girlfriend and patrol partner Panne Taguel is in the car out front.

You're alright with fraternization within the ranks. It makes the force more effective.

"Heya, Chrom. Ol' Teach needs ya to come down to HQ."

"Why?"

"Last night Panne and the Vaike put Elise in the drunk tank, and she asked for you."

Fuck.

Her.

 

END ACT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh? How'd you like it?  
> ALSO HOLY SHIT OVER 100 KUDOS AND CLOSE TO 1800 VIEW I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU.  
> PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS OR A COMMENT PLEASE.
> 
> If this was a book, this would be the end of Act 1. Act 2 starts next, and I'm bringing in the big guns. We're talking swords, sorcery, and tactics, yo.
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliffhanger.
> 
> Don't kill me.


	9. Coming Back to Haunt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say, the past definitely comes back to haunt you.

->Become the man

You are now Chrom Shepherd and you know what they say, the past definitely comes back to haunt you. And when it comes back, it strikes like the gods' hammer.

This is probably the worst situation. You nod to Vaike, and walk back into kitchen, closing the door behind you. Robin notices your terse expression and says, "What's wrong?"

You run a hand through your hair, "My wife's in the drunk tank."

"Wait. Your wife?"

"More like...ex-wife. We never signed any papers."

"Is this the one who ran off and took your money a few years back?"

"The same. Look, I've got to go..."

She interrupts you by going on her tip-toes and lightly kissing you.

"I want to go. I'm not letting you do this alone." She smiles, and then gestures towards herself.

"But do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

You chuckle, then lead her back into your bedroom. You point her towards the small side closet. When she looks in after a few seconds, she gets your attention by holding up a pair of black leggings.

"Remnants of Her. I have a hard time letting go."

"I know. We all do."

You quickly change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and pull on your leather jacket, while she slides into the leggings, one of your old blue button down shirts, and then grabs her overcoat from the front closet. 

You slide your wallet and phone into your pockets, grab your keys, and you and Robin leave the apartment.

-> Drive

As you settle into your car, Robin in the passenger seat, there is silence.

"So," Robin starts, "Do you want to talk about this?"

"Not yet," you murmur, quietly enough for her to hear. "I...I just want to get this done with, see what she has to say. I'm sorry."

She places her hand on your right arm, "It's ok. We'll talk when your ready."

->

You arrive at the police station, and see Vaike and Panne at the entrance.

"Man-spawn and their problems..." Panne starts, before Vaike interrupts, "Heya! You're dating a 'man-spawn', and the Vaike is one helluva specimen!"

You deal with their chatter as you make your way into the drunk tank, and towards Her individual cell.

"Good to see you, officers." You say, eager to get this done with.

"Let's see what she has to say."

You nod at Vaike, who swipes his key card by a small pad, which opens the door in front of you.

->

When you enter, sitting at the metal table, is Elise. She looks...the same.

Yet worse.

Her black hair is tangled a bit, her green eyes puffy and make up runny, and it looks like she has a killer hangover. She's wearing a tight green dress and there are a pair of wicked heels in the corner of the room.

When she hears you come in, she perks up and exclaims, "Chrom! Baby! You've come to take me back!"

As she gets up and goes around the table, you take a step back. She notices and lowers her arms.

Robin starts, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Robin," before She cuts in.

"Well, it's good to see you've moved on."

You retort, "Of course I did! It's been over two years! You left, without saying anything, and you get mad I start dating again? Do you know how hard it was for Lucina? How hard it was for me?"

"I'm so sorry Chrom! But I can make it up to you again! I can be a better mother!"

"You wasted that chance."

"You can't keep me from my daughter!"

You step forward, looking her right in the eyes. "If you come near Lucina, I will not hesitate to bring the entirety of the Shepherds' force upon you."

You're done here.

->

You leave, you get in your car, and you drive.

-> Become the woman

You are now Robin Grimm and you have been driving around the suburbs of Ylisstol for about an hour. 

"Chrom!" You shout, getting his attention. "That's enough!"

He pulls over to the side of the road, and looks at you.

"You're being reckless!" you scold, "You can't just escape your problems! Talk to me, please."

He seems to deflate. "I'm sorry."

You pout at him, "If you say you're sorry one more time, I'm gonna smack you."

He smirks at that. "I think that I need to talk to my family about this. At your place, since most of them are there already. Can you text Emm?"

You nod, and take his phone as he hands it to you.

He slowly pulls away from the curb and heads to your house.

->

Saturday, 1:34 PM: Chrom: Hey, Emm, can you please come over to Robin's house? It's urgent. -Robin  
Saturday, 1:35 PM: Emmeryn: Hey Robin! Of course. What's it about?  
Saturday, 1:37 PM: Chrom: We saw Elise.  
Saturday, 1:39 PM: Emmeryn: ... crap. What's your address?

->

A few minutes later, you arrive at your house, and see two suited men standing outside your house, and a sleek black car in your driveway.

As you and Chrom make your way into the house, Chrom greets them by name, and you enter.

When you enter your living room, you see Morgan, Lucina, Lissa, Maribelle and Emmeryn watching TV.

You walk over to your son, drop a kiss on his head and ask him how he's doing. He shrugs and smiles, which you take as your cue to leave.

Chrom does a similar thing to Lucina, and tells her that they went hunting for zombies. She groans, and takes it as sign to leave.

"Hey guys!" Lissa says from her spot on the couch cuddling with Maribelle. "Why aren't you two back at your place making babies?"

Oh gods.

Morgan says, "Mama says you go to the baby store to make babies, but she doesn't shop anymore."

Lissa responds, wiggling her eyebrows, "Doesn't mean she can't browse."

Gods help you - 

"Look," Chrom says. "We need to talk."

He motions towards your kitchen, and you and the three other blondes follow him.

->

"So," Emmeryn says, "How was your date?"

"We saw Elise this morning." Chrom says, which sets the mood.

"Shit." Lissa responds.

"Who is this?" Maribelle asks, curious.

"Awful." Emmeryn responds, quickly followed by Lissa's "A mega meanie."

"I can't let her near Lucina again." Chrom says. Can you guys make sure that she doesn't come near the kids.

You all nod your heads. 

You add, "My friend, Gaius, works there. I'm gonna call him. One second."

-> Become the thief

You are now Gaius Rogue and HOLY FUCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS INSANE.

After you made hella rad honey pancakes, you decided to take a nap, and then she HANDCUFFED YOU TO YOUR BED.

As you wake up, you wiggle your arms, finding them to be handcuffed with ACTUAL METAL HANDCUFFS.

"Oh, Mr. Rogue! You're bad boy, aren't you?"

You hear Sumia's voice as she enters your bedroom, in her police officer uniform.

"What can I say to get out of this?"

"Nothing! You. Will. Get." And with this, she unbuttons her shirt to show lacy black lingerie.

"JUSTICE!"

Right before she slips off the bed.

Comedy.

As she composes herself, your phone rings. Thank fuck. You try to reach for it, but you're still cuffed.

Sumia picks up, responding, "Gaius Rogue's girlfriend talking, how may I help you?"

"Oh? It's Robin? What do you want?"

"Give me the phone, Stumbles, PLEASE"

"I'm sorry, he's a little...tied up at the moment."

You only hear the last part of Robin next statement, which is a loud, "-CKING GIVE HIM THE PHONE SUMIA!"

Sumia shrugs and places the phone at your ear. "It's kill-joy Robin."

"Bubbles! Thank the gods and their raining donuts save me."

"Look Gaius I don't care at this moment. I need your help." Well. She usually only reserves that tone of voice for something serious.

You quickly jolt your hips to get Sumia off your 'nads, and she slips off the bed again. "What'd you need, Bubbles?"

"I need you to keep watch for a woman by Morgan's school. She's tall, black hair, curvy, kinda looks hungover. Please, I really need your help."

"Alright, Robin." You only use a person's real name when you're deadly serious. Like talking about legendary candy-serious. "I'll keep watch. Don't sweat it."

She breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much Gaius! I'll let you get back to your...adventures."

"NO! ROBIN HELP ME-" and with that she hangs up.

"So," Sumia says, running a hand over your chest. "Where were we?"

-> Become the woman

You are now Robin Grimm, and you heard too much. As you walk into the kitchen, you find the other adults looking at you in shock, before Maribelle speaks up.

"My oh my, those are some killer pipes."

->

Later, after the...bodyguards (would you call them that?) have left with the royal family, it's just you, Chrom and the kids.

After the stressful day of events, you settle on the couch opposite from the TV, Chrom's arms wrapping around you, the kids cuddling together nearby.

As the day ends, your cat Lyndis (Lyn for short), jumps up onto your lap.

At least today ended nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it or want a pairing!


	10. Sorcery, and an Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never a door salesman. It's usually, an armed maniac whispering to you as you open the door, "Praise be unto Grima!"
> 
> Of course, you're armed.

->Become the woman

You are now Robin Grimm, and it's never a door salesman on a Sunday morning. It's usually, an armed maniac whispering to you as you open the door, "Praise be unto Grima!"

Of course, you're armed.

Let's go back a bit shall we?

->30 seconds ago

A few weeks have passed since your date with Chrom and the events since meeting Elise. So far she hasn't been seen, but you have bigger concerns.

30 seconds ago, you heard someone knock something on your door that you knew was bad news. Your mother warned you years ago, if someone knocked on your door four times, then waited three seconds, then knocked six times, it was the Grimleal.

Of course, being who they thought you were, it meant that they had found you.

They thought you were Grima's vessel, born to destroy the world. It's why they "tattooed" the mark on your hand.

Yet a part of you knows that it isn't a tattoo. It's a brand.

Your mother smuggled you away years ago, when you were a baby. You grew up moving around Ylisse, making a few friends, keeping on contact with them, namely Maribelle, but you moved until you thought they forgot about you and your mother.

Of course, then you met Priam, your mother died, you had Morgan, Priam died, and you've had a lot on your mind since then.

Of course, when you hear the Grimleal's knock, your thoughts go towards action.

Morgan is playing in the TV room with Lyndis, trying to order her around like the tactician Mark did in the legends of Elibe. It's kind of funny.

Noting that he's busy, and the knock has happened, you stop grading papers for your sophomore history class. One student thought that...well it's not important.

You rush to the front hall, and pull your overcoat on, Plegian designs wrapped around you. You quickly check to make sure you have a Levin Sword, and three different types of high-level tomes. You expect that whoever's knocking will have some capabilities of dark magic.

You pull the hood up over your head, and open the door.

-> Now

Now, it's go time. After he says those words, you move into action.

You kick your right foot out around the man's right leg, and pull towards you. As he stumbles backward, you twist his right arm into his torso, eliminating the possibility of him reaching for his Nosferatu tome. 

As he falls, clutching his wrist, you follow him down, planting your knee onto his chest, pulling your Levin Sword out of the left side of your coat, and a Thoron tome out of the right side. You hold the blade against his throat back-handed, while you thumb through the tome until you reach a fresh spell. Lightning flashes down the blade, while sparks gather in your left hand.

"How did you find me!" You whisper.

"I only bear a message to you, our Vessel, from your lord father!" he replies, shakily. 

"How!"

"We have our ways."

"Tell me, or we'll see how effective you are as a lightning rod."

"We always have eyes on you. No matter where you run with your child and magics, we will always find you. We couldn't just let our Vessel go running away, now could we?"

"Fine." You reply, closing the tome, and sheathing the Levin Sword. As you stand up, you say, "Now deliver your message, and begone."

The man smiles an awful smile. "Your father requests to have dinner with you and your new paramour on next Saturday night. Dress nicely, please. And remember, where you're going, be sure to be armed." 

He winks at you, revulsion seeping up your throat, before standing up. He turns around, gets into his car, and drives off.

You shake. This is Not Good.

-> Become the man

You are now Chrom Shepherd, and you are currently sword fighting against an assassin.

Some backstory would do well.

-> A minute or so ago

On a fine Sunday morning, you are sitting in your favorite chair reading. Lucina's at a play-date with one of her friends, Inigo, and you are enjoying the silence. You discover that you're quite thirsty, and you go up to get some water. As you fill up the glass, you hear the breaking of glass, and the thump of boots hitting the ground. 

Your training takes over. 

You quickly roll to the wall separating your kitchen from the TV room, and look in to find a man dressed in a hooded robe with...spikes on his arms. Holding a nasty looking curved sword and seems to be looking for you. 

When he turns around, he spring and dive for the Falchion on the nearby wall. He hears you, of course, but when he notices you, you have the sword's scabbard strapped to your waist and the blade out and ready.

You notice a rope attached to his robes, leading out the window and up. He must have harnessed himself to the roof and jumped in.

You close.

The assassin is good, but you're better. You trade blows. Horizontal swing, cross-block, upward-slice, jab. He blocks, and you find yourself on the defensive.

He catches you in the arm, and your skills activate.

You feel a surge of energy, and you shout, "Now I'm angry!" and Aether activates.

You swing the Falchion across your body, breaking his blade. You then catch him diagonally across his chest, healing yourself.

He falls.

You point the tip of the Falchion at him and shout, "Who sent you! WHO SENT YOU!"

He chuckles, and says, "praise...be...un...to...Gri...maaaaaa...."

And then he dies. 

You stand there, breathing heavily. Just as you are about to call Frederick, you hear your phone ring.

It's Robin.

"Hello?" You answer.

"Chrom?" 

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"We're going on a date."

Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes! Please leave a kudos/comment!


	11. The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your suit on, Falchion strapped to your waist, and your Shepherds are ready.
> 
> Are you ready for a date with Robin's dad?

-> Become the man

You have your suit on, Falchion strapped to your waist, and your Shepherds are ready.

Are you ready for a date with Robin's dad?

You are now Chrom Shepherd, and you were very surprised after your call with Robin a week ago.

After she gave you the details that her father wanted to meet you, with the possibility of violence included, you went to work.  After calling Frederick, Emmeryn, and a window repair man, you set the details.

Lucina and Morgan were to stay with Emmeryn, Lissa, and Maribelle at the palace under tight security.  Neither you nor Robin wanted them to be at risk.

Your battle plan is thus - Cordelia and Sumia are in choppers, eyes in the sky.  They're there to let Frederick know if there are any reinforcements and to see if anything comes up.  Virion is watching the complex where you're having dinner.  He's half a mile out with a rifle, and Sully is there as getaway and for plausible deniability - he is foreign, after all.

You have the cavalry close by if you need reinforcements at a moment's notice, but you hope it doesn't come to that.  

Meanwhile, you are armed and armored, if something happens.  You have the Falchion at your side, and a compact SMG in your holster under your jacket.  You've also slid on a kevlar vest under your shirt.  You can't be too prepared.

So, you're suited up, armed and armored, and a discrete radio set on your person.

Are you ready?

-> Go time

It is now six on the nose, as you and Robin get out of your car and make your way into the complex.  It is a rather large building, almost like an embassy, a church, and a five-star hotel mixed into one.

Robin is dressed very nicely in a loose gold dress, with her usual overcoat over the dress.  The gold colors match well, and despite the usefulness of the coat, it matches well with the dress.

-> Become the woman

You are now Robin Grimm, and you are armed to the teeth and hopefully prepared for what your father will throw at you.  Under your dress is a set of light body-armor, and your coat is lined with your Levin sword, and quite a few tomes and vulernaries.

 Chrom, as always, looks dapper in his suit, and you almost can't tell that he's packing some kind of automatic weapon alongside the Falchion attached to his waist.  It is attached more horizontally than you though, allowing easier access to the blade.

As you park at the valet station, you almost don't notice the two Ylissean helicopters quietly circling overhead.  Chrom said he would handle security, so you hope there are good people watching.

When the car drives off, Chrom extends his elbow to you.  You slide your arm through the proffered limb, and tip-toe up to give him a quick kiss. 

You both smile into it, and you enter the lion's den.

-> 

You and Chrom follow the suited man down a series of hallways, building a map in your head, formulating escape rooms when things go to hell.

Not if.  When.

Chrom does the same, but at a slower rate.  He's looking for weak points in security and weaponry, noting the bulky tomes in the "hidden" sorcerers' suits.

Your jacket helps in concealing your weapons.  You have no plans of checking it.

You notice the cameras tracking your movement, hoping that Chrom has someone on the cameras.

-> Become the man

You are now Chrom, and you quickly run through your task force.  Ricken's on cameras, you've got the "Pegasi" in the air, Virion out watching, and the cavalry lead by Frederick only a klick out.

You then notice that a camera, instead of moving horizontally left to right, moves vertically a few times, then stops.  That must be Ricken's signal that you're in.

You hear a quick 'tsss' in your ear, and Frederick's voice comes up.

"Cavalry leader here."

"Copy, over.  Lord here."  You respond quietly.

"Pegasi 1 copy," Sumia's voice calls, followed by Cordelia's "Pegasi 2 copy."

"Mage copy," Ricken says, followed by Virion's, "Archer, copy."

"Lord copy.  Looks' like we're all here.  Going radio silent," you respond.

Oh boy.

-> 

You enter the main ballroom, and there is a decently sized rectangular table with four chairs - one at one end of the table, and the other three clustered at the other end.

Wait.  Four?

At the head of the table is a man with slicked back black hair, and red eyes.  He eyes you suspiciously, and then turns his gaze onto his daughter, and smiles.  He then turns and nods to a man on the side of the room, who comes over.  

The man has small, beady eyes and a large forehead.  He's also balding.  You turn to face him slightly, and Robin opposes you, slightly turning the other way.

She taps your arm thrice, your signal for when she's found an exit.

"Hello, daughter."  The man says, and it chills.

"Hello, father."

"I don't believe you've met Oliver."

"A pleasure," the other man says, in a nasally voice.

The man pulls out the middle chair and gestures Robin to sit.

She does, and when he pushes the chair in, he brushes his hand against her neck.  

You both move simultaneously - she grabs his hand and twists it up, earning a sharp cry, while you quickly pull out a small knife and hold it to his throat.

He glances down, releases, and sits down in his own chair.

"How pleasant." The first man says.

"My name is Validar, and you must be Chrom Shepherd, no?  I've heard a lot about you."

"Pity, I haven't heard anything about you."  He grimaces.

"I hope you don't mind if Oliver joins us?  He is needed for an...important announcement soon."

He smiles, and steeples his hands together.  "How about we start eating?"

-> Become the cub

You are now Robin, and you are scared.  Your father is actually here.  You've never seen him in person, but you'd recognize his visage anywhere.  You know why your mother smuggled you away from him, and you can see the difference in his eyes.  They are not normal.

Also, this Oliver person is creepy.  You were ready to break his hand.

"So," your father starts, "How is Morgan?  I've always wanted to meet my grandson."

"You don't get to ask those questions.  He will not be a part of your schemes."

"I believe I do."

"Hey!" Chrom interrupts.  "If she doesn't want to answer, she doesn't."

She smiles his awful smile and continues.

You move onto more...pleasant conversation.  You'd like to call it pleasant, but the questions are more personal than you like for someone you haven't seen since you were a baby and who was never supposed to know of you whereabouts.

When Oliver tries to stroke your leg in the middle of dinner, you twist his hand into his chest and tip his chair backwards.  You follow him to the ground, and light up your Levin sword against his neck, keeping his hand to his chest.

"If you don't stop," you say, loud enough for Validar to hear, "you won't be leaving with your hand attached to his body."

He starts to laugh, enjoying himself.  "I will enjoy making you mine."

Wait.

What.

-> Hear Validar's announcement

"The important news, Robin?" your 'father' starts, "You are getting married to Oliver.  I have already engaged you to him.  He will keep you here, keep you safe."

He stands, "We just couldn't let our Vessel run around freely, could we?"

-> Become the man

That's it.  You, Chrom Shepherd, are calling the cavalry.

Robin has stumbled backwards off the detestable man, and into your arms.  You hear Frederick shout into your ear, "We have bogies, milord!  A large force is coming down into the complex.  Pegasi 1 is getting reinforcements and Pegasi 2 is preparing fire.  Mage is disrupting systems and Archer has rejoined the cavalry."

"Come on, Chrom!" Robin shouts, pulling you across the room, noting the hostile fighters coming out of the woodwork.

"We've gotta move!"

->

You and Robin run through the hallways, the Falchion out and ready for combat, while Robin has pulled a sword and tome out of her jacket.  Her tome glows green, and even you can tell with your limited knowledge that it is quite powerful.

As you round the corner, you find two warriors running towards you, waving axes.

Goody.

Robin spins in front of you, and shouts, "Rexcalibur!" and veritable tornado shoots from the tome, slamming into them.

You clash, taking the advantage on the weapon triangle.  One of the warriors slashes down at you.  You dodge to the side, and bring down your sword on the ax's hilt.  It splits, and with your enemy's momentary confusion, you run him through.

You see Robin dodge back and forth with her enemy, before she steps back, raises her sword, and a bolt of lightning blasts her opponent, felling him.

You smile at each other, and keep running.

->

After a few minutes of fighting, you encounter your force.  They are all well-armed.

"Alright," you start, ready to give out directions.

"I need Virion in the back for long-range, rifles at mid-range, and shotguns and axes with me."

With this, Sully and Virion settle back, while the rest of the squad settle into a loose 'cloud' ready to deal with anything.

As you make your way through the complex, you note your squad coming under fire from sniper shots and mire tomes.  You order your squad into pair-ups and to stay frosty.  Virion takes care of the archers.

You turn down a hallway to see Panne's taguel form nearly punt an enemy through a wall.  You also see Vaike on her back, swinging his axe wildly.

So much for their security.

When you reach the exit, you find yourself surrounded by enemies.  Not good.

->

And then, something amazing happens.

Sumia's reinforcements come.

Soon, the battle is over, victory in your hands.

And you didn't get shot once.

You can honestly say this was the worst family dinner ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked!  
> Also, feel free to message me at righteous-maximus.tumblr.com or leave a comment if you want anything added.  
> Also! over 2000 hits! I LOVE ALL OF YOU


	12. Rowdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On second thought, maybe grabbing drinks with your coworkers wasn't the best idea.

-> Become the man

On second thought, maybe grabbing drinks with your coworkers wasn't the best idea.

You are now Chrom Shepherd, and you are currently having drinks with your girlfriend (wow that's neat) Robin, Sumia, and her boyfriend Gaius.

Sumia talked to you about a week or so after the dinner date with Robin's dad about how she wanted to meet your new girlfriend.  She wanted to evaluate all your old girlfriends, and she especially wanted to know who deserved to have a whole operation dedicated to her.

You've always liked Sumia and Gaius.  He really helped you understand what the world was like, and you've known Sumia for ages.  Of course, the rumor about what they do in bed frankly freaks out your vanilla mind, but you deal with them.

You honestly didn't expect Robin to know Gaius that well.  Apparently they've known each other for a while, and they tell some interesting stories about each other.

"So," Robin says, starting a story around sips of draft beer.

"There was this one time, in high school, at the yearly camping trip,"

"Oh come on, Bubbles.  I will literally pay you three chocolates to not tell this story," the rogue says, pulling three truffles out of his coat pocket.  You're honestly surprised at where they came from, but the two ladies do not seem to mind.

"So, he of course brings like, a shedload of candy with him.  And we're in the middle of the Eastern Mountains.  And you know what lives there, right?"

"Oh gods," Sumia chuckles, taking a chomp into her chicken burger, juices dripping down her chin.

"Yep.  Bears. The whole class hears and sees Gaius sleep-walking and eating candy, muttering about 'how easy it is to steal candy from a baby'."

The table laughs.

"But wait," Robin continues.  "After a few minutes, one of the bears wakes him up, nudging his back.  Gaius practically screams bloody murder and runs for it, bears chasing him."

Sumia laughs so hard she practically falls right out of her booth.

...

And there she goes.

-> Become the woman

It's time to woman up.

"Bartender!" You shout, getting the old woman in a tight shirt's attention.

"A round of shots please!"

->

"You know," you slur to the table, "whenever i *hic* get drunk, I tell all these truths, like that Gaius *hic* wants to sell his first child to the gods for donuts."

Sumia glares at her boyfriend, while Chrom gives you a suffering look.

"Well," Gaius says, "to retaliate, how about I tell the story about junior prom?"

"No." You say, looking bleary-eyed at him.  "DO NOT."

He chuckles, and launches into his story.

"Basically, Bubbles over here heard that you had to dress up for prom.  So what does she dress as?  A manakete.  Like, scales and dragonstone and everything."

"Hey!  It's not my fault a crazy cult thinks I'm the harbinger of the end of the world."

-> Become the man

Wait.

What?

-> Become the woman

"It's nothing that big, Chrom.  Just some crazy fake thing that says I'm Grima's vessel."

-> Become the man

The pieces start to click together.  

The cryptic signs, the warnings, what her father said - 

But right now is not the time.

->

Several hours pass and you're all pleasantly drunk.

"Why don't you come over to our place?" Sumia asks, kindly.  "It's not that far and I don't think the kids want to see you drunk.

You nod at each other and follow the couple.

->

"Oh Gaaaaiiiiiuuuus!" Sumia calls, hanging onto a lamppost, who then pulls up the bottom of her dress to reveal a lack of underwear.

As Gaius ignores his girlfriend's pleas of public sex, Chrom asks you, "Why does he put up with her?"

"Because he loves her."

He nods, and kisses your temple.

->

As you reach Gaius and Sumia's apartment, they fall into their bedroom as you and Chrom pull out the bed from the couch, take off your clothes and curl up.

"Good night, Chrom."

"Good night, Robin."

"I love you."

"I love you too.  Always and forever."

Your head fits under his chin, and you feel his arms wrap around your waist as you grow to sleep, and you dream.

->

The dreams are not good.

Since you've seen your father, something's awakened.  Grima's symbol itches on your hand, and flashes purple at night.

Your dreams are filled with destruction of a world gone by, the relentless  _thrum_ of the dragon's thoughts as Risen crawl the land.

You can tell this is the past, by the ancient technology, the old Ylisstol castle and the falling architecture.

You shout, ' _Find them!_ ' and Risen scurry forth, searching for the lost princess and her entourage.

'Blast!' you think, realizing that cursed Naga's influence.

They weren't in this time.  Not anymore.  With one of the gemstones gone forever, they had no choice.  They went back.

The dragon's thoughts recede, and you drain the castle.  Those hiding burn, and your Risen gladly give their life up to you.

You flash back, to see, well, yourself.

Right down to the cloak.

She stumbles back, and you, no, the dragon, acts.

You rush forward, grabbing her throat with your left hand and her forehead with your right.

You seek to absorb into her, take her place.  Killing her would cause too many problems.

As you merge, magic blasts through your mind, wiping, wiping.

Ending, ending, ending, ending - 

And then you wake up.

->

You sit up, sweating.

Chrom stirs.

"Robin, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Chrom.  Just a bad dream.  Go back to sleep."

He closes his eyes, before placing a kiss on your back.

As he goes to sleep, you follow, breathing in his scent, falling into synchrony with his breaths.

->

In the morning, you, Chrom, Gaius and Sumia sit around their kitchen table as Gaius makes breakfast.

"So," Gaius says.

"Anybody remember much about last night?"

"I only remember sitting down and having a beer." You reply simply.

"Yeah," Chrom responds.

"Pass they syrup, please." Sumia says, as Chrom hands her the jar.

-? Become the father

You are Validar, servant to Grima.

You, a sorcerer, and a sniper with a rifle watch the Vessel and the three maggots.

"Do we have constant surveillance and the Vessel and the child?" You ask.

The Risen nod to you.

"I order you to tighten your watch on them.  We need leverage."

After all, you've got a wedding to plan with your unruly daughter.

She doesn't know it, but by the end of the month, she will be wed.

Regardless if it's against her will.

Grima is coming, and he is not patient.

 

END ACT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter! The end is coming soon. There'll be a wedding, dancing, and fighting!  
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!


	13. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no no no no no no  
> Oh dear gods no  
> you must be dreaming but this is a nightmare come to life

-> Become the mother

Oh no no no no no no

Oh dear gods no 

You must be dreaming but this is a nightmare come to life.

You are Robin Grimm and when you come back home after work you only see a note and a wedding bouquet.

No Morgan running into your legs, home early from school.

No Lyndis rubbing against feet - she lies bloody and broken against a wall, kicked when she tried to protect her tactician.

You walk over to the kitchen table, and pick up the note.

It reads,  _  
_

_"we have your son.  If you do not fulfill your destiny, you will lose him.  The wedding is tomorrow._

_-Love, Father"_

You drop the note as a sob tears out from your throat.

-> two hours ago

You are now Morgan Ragnell-Grimm, and Aunt Maribelle has just dropped you off from school.  She navigates around the trap-filled yard before getting you inside and going back home.

A few minutes later, you see a few black cars pull up to the driveway and men pile out.  As they walk in a line down the yard, a bunch fall into your pitfall traps.

Take that!

But more come, before you hear a scratch-scratch at the lock. 

You prepare.

Lyndis hisses at the door.

You go into your mother's closet, quickly grabbing your slightly too-big tactician's coat, miniature wooden sword and a learner's thunder tome.

And as the door opens, Lyndis strikes.  True to her namesake she has speed and skill, but she's not that strong.

"Go for the backs of the knees!" you shout.  However, one man kicks her as she lands from an attack, and she goes sailing through the air, smashing against a wall.  A small sob escapes your lips as you prepare.

You take advantage of corners, and at your height you go for legs and knees.  Your tome's too weak to actually do damage, but it hurts and stuns and shocks.

As one man dives for you, you shuffle to the side and whack his belly with his sword, crowing as he lies in pain.

However, you run out of luck.  Out of room, you run up the stairs and stand at the top, panting.

"Your grandfather wants to meet you," one of the men growls. "And as your new stepfather, I'd like to meet you as well.  I'm Oliver."

Wait, what about Chrom?  What about respecting your Father, Priam?

And as you start to cry, angry and afraid, you feel your Father's ghost bless you. 

You hear him say, "A strength stronger than steel."

And genetics work.

->

Priam had once told Robin that he was a descendent of the Hero of the Blue Flame, Ike.  However, over the generations, his skill Aether had become broken and diluted.  Separated, into Sol and Luna.

But, Robin was special.  Bred and born to be perfect, they recombined into Aether in Morgan. 

->

"Checkmate!" You shout, and Aether activates.

"Ae-!" Your sword and tome glow gold.

"-Ther!" Your sword and tome glow silver as well and they then burn blue.

And you leap at your foes.

->

Of course, it doesn't always work out.

You manage to knock out several men in your attack, but it doesn't work out.

That weird man, Oliver, sneaks behind you and grabs you, knocking your weapons out of the way.  Another man quickly incinerates your weapons.

"Leggo of me!" 

"Knock this little dastard out already!" Another man exclaims, and it all goes black.

->

You wake up tied to a chair in a black room.

"Mom?"

"I'm afraid you won't see her if she doesn't cooperate, child."  A man chuckles and emerges from the shadows.

"Eww.  You look gross.  And is something wrong with your eyes, mister?"

"I see you inherited your mother's blithe outlook."

He comes closer, and disgust washes over you.  You don't need a tactician's mind to know he's your enemy.

"I am your grandfather, Validar.  And if you cooperate and your mother does her duty," the way he growls  _duty_ throws you off, "you will be fine."

He smiles, turns around, and leaves, slamming the door.  

Luckily for you, the rope bonds are not tied that tight, and you have small wrists.

You get to work.

-> Become the daughter

You're quite proud of yourself.

You are now Lucina Shepherd-Exalt and you've just defended yourself against several men who wished you harm.

Of course, your father did lend a hand.

You're lucky that Father was able to come home early from work today to help you with swordplay.

You didn't expect to hear a scratch-scratch at your door leading to your door bursting open with armed men.

Well, your Father certainly showed his prowess and why he's chief of police.

Dual Strike +, Rightful King, and Aether.

Even though your father orders you to get behind him, you already have your sword, and slip into openings to disable and distract.

You think back to a few months ago to a conversation you had with Father when walking to a park.

Your dad really is cool.

As your Father looks through their suits to find any notes, he blanches.

-> Become the father

This is Not Good.

The armed men which you, Chrom, just defeated with your daughter were carrying notes and pictures of Lucina, with details to take her alive for leverage.

Their base color schemes and the coat-of-arms signify that they are Grimleal.  And if they're coming after you, they might be going after Robin...

Wait.

What she said at the bar, what Validar said, it all fits together.  

Robin is some kind of Grimleal.  Exiled, or she left, but they want her back.

Oh no.

And then your phone rings.

"Robin?"

"Ch-Chrom?" 

"What's wrong?"

"Th-they have Morgan."

"Those dastards!  We're going to free him, you know."

"We-we can't."

"Why not?"

"International territory.  He's probably being held at that mega-church. And since Validar's his...grandfather, it's not technically illegal."

"Damn."

"Also, I'm getting married tomorrow."

With this you drop the phone.

As you tell Lucina to grab the land line and call Frederick, you bend down and pick up your cell.

"What was that, Robin?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow, and I  _have no idea what to do_."

"You always have a plan, don't you Robin?"

"I'm just...I don't know."

"Just a quick question before I call the rest of the Shepherds to save you.  Is it going to be a traditional wedding?"

"Uh...I think?  Priest and people and open doors."

"Perfect.  Right now, I don't wanna let Luci out of my sight..."

"Alright.  What are you planning?"

You smile as you hear Lucina start talking with her uncle.

"Have you ever crashed a wedding before?"

-> Become the mother

You are now Robin, and as you and Chrom hang up, you decide to take another look around the house.

You wrap Lyndis's body in a sack before taking her outside.  You'll pay your respects later, even though your heart still breaks.

As you head back inside you note the various pockmarks and a burnt learner's thunder tome, next to a broken wooden sword.  There are displaced pieces of furniture and damaged walls that indicate that Morgan fought back.

You rummage through your all-purpose closet noting the empty spaces for Morgan's coat, sword and tome.  You hastily wipe the tears away as you close the door.

As it slams shut, you hear a loud  _thump_ , coming from upstairs. The only place that could be from is...

Well, it's Priam's closet.

All of his gear and effects that he left and that came back are in there.  Obviously, it wants your attention.

As you walk upstairs, you turn around and try to  _imagine_ what happened.  

Oh, Morgan.

You keep walking and you find the closet.  As you open it, you find what caused the noise.  

The hilt facing towards you, Ragnell sits before you, almost presented.

"Thanks, Priam," you whisper, drawing the sword out and brandishing it in front of you.  You twirl the blade a few times, noting its heavy weight and the power that thrums through the air.  You place the holy sword on the ground, and rummage through the closet looking through another piece of gear.

You pat his armor and twine your fingers through his old headband, supposedly passed down from the Radiant Hero himself before finally finding it.

You emerge from Priam's inventory with a Seal.  You spin it in your hand, balancing it on your finger as an athlete would balance a ball.

Sword and Seal in tow you head back downstairs to the bouquet.  You know that this is a transforming item, one that will class you into a bride.  You've never liked that class.  No swords or magic, only spears, bows, and staves.  

You settle the Ragnell on the table with a  _thud_ , you set the seal next to the bouquet and get to work modifying it.

You also hope that you can hide the massive claymore under the wedding dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!  
> Sorry for the wait, college happened. Also over 3000 hits, what?!??!!??!?!?.  
> Leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!


	14. Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes crashing down. All of his plans, they're all going down tonight.

-> Become the bride

It all comes crashing down.  All of his plans, they're all going down tonight. 

You're Robin Grimm, and you're going to tear it all down.  You're going to get your son back.  And you're going to live to see him grow up, live life, and fall in love.

You spent what felt like months working on merging the seal and the bouquet together.  While it looks like a regular bouquet, it is a twice-usable Second Seal.

You also discovered the disguising technique that is inherent in Ragnell, allowing it to collapse into its substantial hilt.  While still large, it is smaller than its original size.

You hear a car pull up to your driveway, yet none of the riders get out.  They must have learned from their friends' mistakes with all the pitfall traps.

Thinking of Morgan brings a small tear to your eye, but you quickly scrub it away. You put on your tactician coat, hold the bouquet in front of you, stuff the Ragnell into your pocket and head out.

May the Gods have mercy on their souls tonight.

Because you won't.

Not after touching your son.

-> Become the father

You are now Chrom Shepherd, and you'd be the groom if you were actually getting married today.  But you're not.  That duty goes to that toad Oliver, taking your place-

Hold up.  You've only been dating for a few months, it's a bit early to get married.  But you still imagine walking down the aisle, seeing Robin in a beautiful silver-white dress, hair ruffled yet elegant...

C'mon goober, you've got work to do.

Your plan's pretty simple - raise hell.

Well it was simple until Frederick heard and yelled at you for a good few minutes.  Now it's organized hell.

Ricken downloaded a layout of the church, and you have a pretty good idea of what you'll find in there.

It's got a very wide open central area, with two sets of balconies.  You've already got a plan formed with the new information.

Ranged fighters and combatants take the balconies after stealth units have disabled the lookouts.  Once the all-clear is given, move in to the main building once ground hostiles are thinned out and Pegasi can watch your backs.

You suit up fully this time, as a Great Lord.  You're not taking any chances today.

-> Become the daughter

You are now Lucina Shepherd, and you're saving your friend no matter what.

Who knows, he might even be your brother one day.

As you hide in the van, after sneaking out of the apartment, you feel your resolve unlock something deep within you.

It's the Aether, the weapon of the Gods.  

-> What the hell.

You're now Chrom, and your daughter's in the truck with you.

But as you look in her eyes, in her branded eye, you see her resolve, feel her determination.

You laugh and whisper something in her ear, side-eyeing Frederick as you do so.

He raises quite a fuss, but Lucina says, "I promise, dad.  I'll save Morgan."

She grips her sword tightly, and you see a flash of gold burn along its edge.

Now that's Aether.

-> Become the son

You are now Morgan Grimm, and you've almost got your bonds undone.  

You also haven't eaten in a while.

Or gone potty.

But you're sticking this out.  You promised your mother, after all.

-> Become the mother

You are now Robin, and you feel like you're walking to your grave.

You were sandwiched between to Grimleal guards who both pointed guns at you, and you couldn't think about any way out.  If you took those two goons out, the guy in shotgun would shoot you dead.

Even though they can't kill you.

Validar would probably just bring you back.

It's showtime.

-> Showtime

You get out of the car after one of the goons, and make a feint towards one of them - the sorcerer.  Even though you took no weapons and they searched your person, except for the hidden pocket with the Ragnell, there was still a thorough pat down.  The sorcerer takes a small step back and draws his tome faster than you can think, and you hear the cocking as numerous guards unlatch the safeties from their guns.

The resonation of the noise indicates high-powered rifles - and your coat isn't exactly bullet-proof.

You hold your hands up, before drawing the bouquet and activating it, a swirl of light obscuring your vision.

You emerge a vision in white and blue, accents of silver tracing the edges.  You even have ribbons in your hair, the skirts are simply massive, and you have high heels on!  At least they're short, only a few inches at most.

You cough as you feel around for the Ragnell, pleased to discover that there's a similar hidden pocket for the blade.

You notice a goon in a bulky suit extending his elbow towards you as the doors to the church open and the faint drone of a helicopter flies overhead.

You smile, take his arm, and listen as your wedding dirge plays as you march.

->

You glance up to the balcony, noting the small  _thwips_ of light that blast back and forth, smiling as you recognize Gaius's handiwork in stealth takedowns.

->

Your shepherds are in position, Chrom.

You wait in the small van after dropping off Lucina at her exit spot, guarding her sneak hole.  

Now time to wait.

 _hiss_ "We're clear, over.  All clear."  _hiss_

->

You notice Validar smiling at you from his place at the side of the altar.  You refuse to acknowledge him as your father.

You also see Oliver's nasty, oily grin at the center of the altar, just under the cleric who will preside over the ceremony.

"Where is he?" you hiss at Validar as you walk past him, glaring so hard it would kill.

He just smiles and says nothing.  You curse him.

You stand in front of Oliver, in fine sorcerer robes, a fairly new toupee on his head.  You want to set it on fire.

You choke back a sob, and do not move your hands to grasp his as he does so.  After a few awkward seconds, he relents.

Looking around you only see the blacks and purples of Grimleal, no sight of Ylissean whites, blues, and golds.

And as the cleric begins his sermon of "Love, true love..." you can only think of your son.  

Oh, Morgan.

->

Oh Morgan indeed.  You are now the prodigal son.  And there's a loud banging outside.

You hear muffled curses, a cry of "You will not stop me!" a shout of pain, and several thuds as bodies hit the floor.

The door opens and you look to high.  

It's Lucina! 

"Hey, Lucina!" You say, wiggling your hands harder.

"Morgan!  There you are!  I've been looking everywhere for you!" She replies, running behind you as you crane your head.  She quickly snaps out a small blade and cuts through your ropes, slipping them off to let you free.

She quickly hugs you, which you lean into.

She suddenly holds your hand, begins pulling you along.

"Where are we going?" You shout, running with her as she passes you small book which you recognize as a thunder tome.

"To go make sure our parents don't do anything stupid!"

->

You are now Chrom and Gods does this old geezer take a long time!

You're waiting for the key words that will start this whole thing off.

->

"And do you, Robin take Oliver as you lawfully wedded husband?"

Robin looks at Validar, who just nods.

"Yes.  I do." She mumbles in a soft voice not similar to her own.

The cleric smiles and nods.

"Now, if there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object to this union!"

->

Lucina and Morgan run quickly together down the corridors.

There are bad guys. The two quickly pair up, constantly switching places.  

There are five of them.  The first one tries to get a shot off with his pistol, which misses.  Morgan quickly sends a jolt into the man's stomach, causing him to double over, sending his nose right into Lucina's sword.  There's a sharp  _crack_ as his nose breaks, and he whimpers.  He falls to a sharp blow to the temple.

You both dart forward, each taking a man.  One woman draws an axe, which seems to be metal.  You jump to the left as the axe thuds to the ground, and you send a weak charge up the blade which causes her to jump a bit.  You then put a greater charge up the axe, and the woman falls down, unconscious.

You notice a flash of gold as Lucina  _burns_ and you smell her Aether as it knocks another goon out.

She looks at you, and you nod.  You cross weapons and call out, "Aether!" 

Bam, bam.

You're good to go, and you keep running.

->

"I object to this union!" You shout, drawing everyone's attention.  You're now Chrom, and that's the key.

At this point in the plan, it's just you and the Falchion.

You hear a pitter-patter of feet as two small children jump into your arms.  

"Dad!" Lucina shouts, giving you a kiss on the cheek.  You laugh, "Hey kiddo.  Good to see you."

"Mr. Shepherd!" Morgan yells, and you note Robin's confused smile, all eyes on you three.

"I thought I told you to call me Chrom."  You quickly lower him to the ground, using your other arm to hold Lucina.

"I think your mom's a little worried about you."

You smile at Robin as you walk forward, Morgan running ahead of you.

->

You're now Robin and this is amazing.  Your son is here, alive and well.  You notice the armed guards start to move, but you quickly run down the altar to pick up your son, spinning him in your arms, loving the way he laughs.  

You hold him close, and make sure he's there.  He smells the same way Priam did before he left, the smell of fire and something holy.  You whisper into his ear, "Everything's going to be alright.  Shhh.  Don't worry.  Mommy's got this under control."

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too, honey."

"Now, I need you and Lucina to run, alright?"  You let him down and he nods, before sprinting back, noting the thunder tome he's palmed to you, before whispering something to Chrom and Lucina before letting his daughter down and the two run out.

"I also object to this union." You yell to the audience, turning to look at every goon in the eyes.  

You pull out the bouquet again, and watch everyone's shock as you crush it in your hands.

Lights swirl as the energy masters into something more.

->

You emerge from the light show a Grandmaster, your coat replaced with something better made and an even deeper hood.  Your coat hangs open, letting the plate armor show through.  You feel stronger, and you feel a skill become active.

That must be your mother's proudest skill, the one she told you would be ready when needed - Ignis.

You feel for the pocket and smile, but decide to draw your thunder tome first.

You turn to see Chrom behind you, a smile lighting his face.  He bends down to kiss you quickly.

"What is this outrage?!?  You will marry that man, Robin, or you will face my wrath, the wrath of Grima!"

Validar's shouting quickly fades out as you sink into the kiss.  You release and you smile.

"Thank you, Chrom."

"We're not done yet."

->

You're Chrom, and time to call in the cavalry.

You tap your mike, and give the words.

"Time to make some new legends."

->

There's a distant mumble as hostile forces emerge from the insides of the church, and Validar walks down the altar.

There's silence as the drone quiets.

Suddenly, there's a loud bang when a taguel barges in, accompanied by the rest of the Shepherds.

->

You're now paired up with Robin as you fight back-to-back.

"Where'd you send the kids?" You shout as you slide to the side as an axe crashes down next to you.

"Chrom!  It's a Brave!" You jump as the axe swings back lightning-quick, trying to duck.

Robin arcs a bolt over your shoulder into his chest, and he crumples.

She pants, before tossing the spent tome.  "They're safe.  I sent them outside to the rest of your backup.  I'm sure someone is taking care of them."

She suddenly draws a sword hilt from her pocket, to your confused glance, screams rocketing through the air.

She flicks the hilt and there is suddenly a huge claymore there instead. 

If you know your history well, that seems to be the Radiant Hero's Ragnell.

She smiles, and you go back-to-back.

She taps your hand twice and you follow her gaze to her father, standing on the altar.

A screaming berserker runs in front of you, ire turned on you.  There's a swift  _thwip_ and he falls to an arrow in the eye.

Nice one, Virion.

-> Time to end this

You are now Robin Grimm and it's time to end this. 

Time to bring this farce crashing down.

You head up the altar with Chrom to face your father, once and for all.

Faster than you can think, he blasts a shot forward, sending Chrom down the altar, crashing into the ground.

"CHROM!" you shout, turning around as a purple barrier erects itself around you and Validar.  Chrom quickly jumps up before slamming his sword against the barrier, to no avail.

"ROBIN!" His muffled voice carries through.

"Now, daughter," Validar sneers, as you ready your blade.

"Time to finish this.  You will marry that man! YOU WILL FULFILL YOUR DESTINY!"

You scream as you charge forward.

Your old man's faster than you thought.

He uses flashes of dark magic to parry your strikes, before you feint high and slam into his upper thigh with the hilt of your sword.

Unused to taking a hit, he cries out and stumbles down.

He smiles and recoil.

"Grima's Truth!"

He blasts you backwards with great force, and you feel a rib start to break.  You slump down.

"Now," Validar says, walking down to you.

"It's time to-"

"Anything can change!" Chrom interrupts.  "Ancestor's technique!  SHIELD BREAKER!"

There's a loud piercing sound as Chrom thrusts forward in a lunge, and the barrier shatters.

In Validar's shock, you stand up, screaming in pain, and run your old man through.

"Checkmate," you growl into his ear as you pull out the sword.

You stumble back in shock as Validar falls, dissolving into purple mist.

You let the sword fall to the ground with a clatter, and fall into Chrom's arms, crying.

It's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck it's been awhile, hasn't it? Thanks for reading. There's gonna be an epilogue after this, so just hold on a bit more. Please comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

-> Ten Years Later

-> Become the father

"Hey, dad!"  Lucina's voice carries down the hall of your apartment.

You're Chrom Shepherd, and you're enjoying a nice Friday morning.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where the keys are?  I'm staying over at Inigo's tonight and you won't be here tomorrow morning."

"They're on the table, Luci.  Like they've always been."

She huffs and you hear the jangle of keys being picked up.

You look to your right at your wife of ten years, Robin, frying eggs with one hand, while reading a history paper in the other.

A lot has changed over the years.

Shortly after "the Incident", you proposed to Robin.  

You did it in private, and there were flowers and you were very romantic, and you almost cried.  You didn't remember your sisters being that involved in picking out a new ring for Robin, but it was worth it. 

You remember Morgan and Lucina's excited screams as they tackled you in happiness, not at all surprised at your proposal.

You're still Chief of Police, but your hours are finally shorter, allowing you to enjoy weekends and evenings with your children.  You still can't get over the fact that you have two wonderful kids; one by blood and one by marriage.  But as of now, it seems like Morgan is fully your son.  

->

Speaking of which, they are both fifteen now, starting their sophomore year in high school.  Lucina somehow seems like Robin every now and then, adopting her mannerisms, despite not having raised her.  The slight tilt of her head, the way her voice raises at the end of a question, how she crosses her arms when she's displeased with Morgan.  Even as a sophomore, she leads her school's fencing team, using your blade and surrounded by the cheers of her friends.

He is more and more like Chrom with each day, a combination of your stubbornness and drive to help combined with his mother's willingness to learn and absorb knowledge.  He breaks things as easily as you did back when you were a teenager, yet accepts responsibility unlike kids his age.  He's also captain of the chess team.  

Of course, they are both monsters occasionally.  They are kids.

Robin is now the head of the history department, coming up soon for a promotion to principal of the school.  While it isn't the school that Morgan and Lucina are in, she still tries to help occasionally.  She still reads embarrassing essays to the table at dinner, still unsure how people can draw comparisons between various heroes in different legends.  Her favorite is that the Elibian tactician Mark was reincarnated as the Awakening-era tactician Robin.  

->

It's in the quiet hours of the day that you marvel that you are married again; as the sun sets and the rises.  Married to the most wonderful woman in the world, with the two greatest kids in the world.

You relax on the couch, Robin on your lap and head on your shoulder as Lilina purrs in the corner.

And each night as you fall asleep, you dream of different universes and eras, other times and other places, and each time you find her and everything feels right.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! it's been one hell of a ride! these last six/seven months have been a blast writing. I'd like to thank everyone i shared this with over the 4000+ hits and to each and every one of you who has left a comment or a kudos. If there is enough pressure, i might do some omakes or whatever they're called. 
> 
> This has been one of my most favorite things to write, but all good things must come to an end.
> 
> Honestly, when i started this six months ago, i expected 400 hits, not 4000. It started off with a dumb idea based off a good homestuck fic and now? Holy crap.
> 
> I hope you aren't disappointed by the ending, but a fairy tale "happily ever after" suited this story. 
> 
> I never actually expected this to end. It always just seemed like this ambiguous mess of a story and yet. here we are. with the finish line up ahead.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed "Another Time, Another Place".
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> RM


	16. In a Better Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to Chrobin week 2k16, and the little post-post-script I promised way back when.

-> Become the man

You are Chrom, husband of Robin, father of Lucina and Morgan, and you're at a diner.  It's been - gods, how long has it been since you've done this?  Well, it's been twenty years since you first met Robin way-back-when.  You and your wife sit across from each and eat silently, listening and watching the patrons eat and the waitstaff bustle back and forth.  You dig into your salad, greying hair slipping over your eyes.  Robin reaches over to ruffle it back into place but you catch her hand and slide it down over your cheek and she smiles.  

"So," She starts, "How's Lucina doing?"

"Good.  She called me the other day wondering why Inigo was acting so weird.  I then got a call from  _him_ the next day about a good type of wedding ring.  I gave him my blessing and a friendly warning, but that was about it."

"Well, isn't that exciting?"

"Mm."

They are silent again, but you hear a quiet discussion from behind yourself and you glance up from your plate to see Robin with her "tactician" face, as you like to call it.  She's furrowing her eyebrows trying to hear what's going on behind you.

"...'re almost out of money."

"I know.  We can always try to stay in the car overnight?"

"Azura, I don't want to do that to you..."

"Corrin..."

You clear your throat and drink some water and silently communicate with your wife about what to do.  You both nod and you turn around and walk over to the two women talking.  Well, they look more like young adults, early twenties, you'd estimate.  One has chin-length white hair and pointed ears, and the other has long blue hair braided down her back.

"Excuse me," You say, and they stiffen.

"My apologies, but my wife and I couldn't help but overhear your struggles.  If you'd like, you can spend the night at our place.  We've got some spare rooms, free of charge."  You pull out your badge and show it to them, and confusion lines their faces.  "I'm the chief of police, so you can trust me not to jeopardize your health.  And in Ylisse, it  _is_ technically illegal to sleep on the side of the road, even in your car."

The one with white hair sighs and pulls on a curl.  "I guess we don't have a choice, Azura."

"Don't be like that," your wife says and sidles next to you, linking arms.  "If you don't want to, we understand.  I've been on the run before."  They both stiffen at that and the two make eye contact.  "But just know that we're open if you need a place to stay.  Here's our address," She places a napkin with your house's address on it on their table with a smile.

"Besides, I do want to know what your opinions will be at the next summit."

The blood drains from the girls' faces.

"Oh right," You start, rubbing the back of your head.  "The inter-continental summit with the heads of royalty in a month, held right here.  Yeah, we have to go, don't we?"

"Yes, Chrom.  Your sister can't make it, so it's up to us.  This years' is supposed to be packed for once.  Attendance from Jugdral with Prince Leif and Princess Nanna; the Elibean representatives of Eliwood, Ninian, Hector, Farina, Lyndis and Florina; the Magvelian duo of Queens Eirika and Tana.  Of course, there are still more I haven't mentioned, but this year there are supposed to be the Vallite representatives."

Judging by how the two ladies tremble, Robin seems to have hit the nail on the head.

"Regardless, we do hope you'll spend the night.  I don't know who you're running from, but you are pretty distinctive.  Good night, ladies," Robin says and you both leave, arm in arm.

"Think they'll show up?"

"Without a doubt, Chrom."

* * *

->Become the woman

You are now Robin Grimm-Exalt, technically princess-consort, but that's neither here nor there.  You and Chrom are reading on the couch, hands locked as Lilina, old and grey, purrs on the backrest of the love seat.  You place your book on your lap and reach over for a mug of tea, breathing in the scent as you take a sip.  Lately, you've been taking on a more administrative role as principal of a high school, but you still teach a class or two on military history and tactics.  Chrom's still chief of police, but he's been taking more time off as you both get older.

You stroke his thumb as the doorbell rings, and you lock eyes.  You fold your book down on the table and get up, re-tying your robe as you move towards the front door.  You palm your tome from your robe as you look through the peephole.  Old habits die hard.  Outside are the two women from earlier that night, disheveled and panicked.  You sigh and open the door.

"Evening, ladies.  Come in, you two must be cold.  Call me Robin, and Chrom, my husband, is inside.  And you two are?"

"Well, no point in hiding," the one with white hair grumbles and the other strokes her arm consolingly.  

"I am, I guess, Princess Corrin of Hoshido?  I'm not sure.  This is Azura, Princess of Valla.  I don't know where I'm from any more.  We're on the run after the summit announced who was going to be the representatives of our continent, and well.  If we're incapacitated, the next on the list is King Garon, who'll drag the whole world into war.  So, we're on the run.  We thought we'd be safe in Tellius for a while, but international law has no hold over global corporations."

"Oh, you poor dears.  I don't know what Ylisse's official statues on that are, but we can keep you safe for a while.  The summit next month is in the castle here in town, but please, before we talk, come in.  I have some tea steeping, and I'm sure my husband would like to say a few words."

* * *

->Become the confused princess

Hey, you're not confused!  Alright, you're confused about some things - taxes, state legislation, calculus, how international corporations can send bounty hunters around the globe without repercussion, but not in general!

Ahem.

You are now Princess Corrin of Hoshido, daughter of Mikoto and Sumeragi.  Or is it Mikoto and Anankos, which would make you Princess of Valla?  The DNA test said yes to the second, but you were raised in Nohr, and then brought to Hoshido and you and Azura escaped, and you've been on the run for nearly half a year.  It started when the representatives for the international summit was released, and since each previous member chooses who goes, usually by genetic succession, it was...disturbing.  Tense.  If you and Azura can make it, you'll be golden.  But until then...

You're stuck trusting a greying middle-aged man with the Mark of the Exalt on his shoulder and his wife, a very smart woman.  And then it hits you.

This was the couple that were prominent near twenty years ago.  Something about a cult and a wedding?  Single parents meeting through their children?  Sounds like something out of a bad fanfiction.

But, as you follow Robin into her living room with Azura in tow, you look at all the family photos, and yes, this is that couple.  This is them, in a better life, free of fate and destiny.  The photos have children growing through the years, a boy and a girl with similar coloring, yet different parents.  But, as you can tell from the pictures, they're blood siblings in all but name.  Thinking of them brings to mind all the siblings you left, and their disappointed faces.  Well, some were angry.  When you had ran into both Xander and Ryoma at the same time outside a bar in Ostia, you thought you were going to die.  Who knew that your older brothers had holy weapons?  But hey, at least Azura was with you.  Is still with you.  

You don't know what you'd do without her.

* * *

->Become the woman

You're now Robin, and it's finally the end of the night.  Thankfully, it's Friday, which means no class tomorrow.  Last you saw, Corrin and Azura are curled up together in your guest room.  All four of you discussed what you could do in regards to Corrin's adopted father's reach.  If he had influence in Ylisse, all the way form Nohr, things were grim.  No pun intended.

It's odd, though.  When you see Corrin and Azura, you see yourself and Chrom again.  And when you think that, a memory flashes by you.  You and Chrom are high in the sky, on top of something - a dragon?  Grima?  It doesn't matter anymore.  You know the story of what happens, it's one of your favorite subjects to teach.  You, Robin, sacrifice yourself and say, 

"May we meet again, in a better life."

The legends never say if they do, but as you and Chrom curl up together, you think you did.

* * *

->Thousands of years ago.

<-Become the girl.

You are now Marc, and you're five.  Daddy was from Lycia, but you and Mommy live with Mommy's parents in Etruria.  People love to play with you and talk about you.  Something about a sight, or something?  Nobody tells you anything.  Nobody tells five-year-olds anything.

As you sleep, you dream.  You dream of fire and darkness and you're scared, but people - your friends, you know - reach their hands out, and with them you forge a better future.

You sleep easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS  
> As per usual, leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it? Please leave a kudos/comment!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rouge et Bleu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445659) by [SavvyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyK/pseuds/SavvyK)




End file.
